Saving Draco
by nababy123
Summary: Hermione Granger is a Healer at St. Mungos after the war and people have laid aside their when Hermione finds out Draco is a Veela, and she is his mate, they are both alright with it. However, some people just can't let go of the past.
1. Chapter 1

He was deathly still, pale as alabaster, his chest barely moving up and down. In the dark bedroom where he lay, Draco Malfoy could have been dead. Narcissa stood to the side of his bed, wringing her hands as the latest Healer examined her ill son. The Healer was a man of middle age, nothing remarkable about him, just like all the other ones.

"I've never seen this before," he murmured to himself as he waved his wand over the length of the young man's prone body. Louder, he announced, "There is nothing I can do. He appears to be in a coma, but the cause is unclear."

Throwing her hands up in the air, the aristocratic woman cried, "Well of course he is! Any self respecting wizard can tell that! You are dismissed, you have been no help whatsoever."

Hanging his head, the Healer apologized for his unhelpfulness and made a hasty exit, eager to be free of the almost hysterical woman.

Sighing, she snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared with a crack, and tiredly she ordered it to watch over the sick man. Sweeping out of the room, she made her way to her husband's office to inform him of another failed attempt at diagnosing their son.

Lucius Malfoy's office door was open, and looking in, she saw he was staring blankly at the wall, deep in thought. She quietly knocked on the door frame, jolting him back to the present.

"That terrible excuse for a Healer did absolutly nothing but state the complete obvious," she stated flatly.

"Don't worry, my dear, I think I have found us someone who can help him," Lucius replied.

"Really? And who might that be?"

"Hermione Granger," Lucius stated with an air of finality.

"Wha-?" Narcissa choked out, but was interuppted.

"Top of her class all the way through her schooling, top Healer at St. Mungos, and Muggle born, yes, the very same," he said.

" Do you really think she can help?

"I beleive she is Draco's best chance."

"Then call her here at once."

At St. Mungos, the same Hermione Granger was just finishing up the last few healing spells on an old man who had accidentally charmed his cauldron to repeatedly bash himself on the head. Just as the last spell left her lips, a harried assistant rushed in, bringing the message that she was urgently needed on a house call. Following the assistant, she was stunned to see a uncharacteristicly unkempt looking Narcissa Malfoy waiting for her.

"Ms. Granger, I am sorry to bother you in the middle of your work day, but we have an emergency at the manor, that other Healers have failed to help with. I come to you because I feel you may be the only hope we have," she pleaded.

Hermione was stunned. Where was the cold, holier than thou attitude? Where was the blood predjudice? However, the poor woman looked frantic, and Hermione was a Gryffindor through and through, and she would never leave someone in need if she could help them, no matter what the past held.

Steeling herself, and trying to speak confidently,she said," Where to?" Her slightly quivering voice gave her away though.

Mrs. Malfoy flushed with relief, and announced that they would floo to the manor from the waiting room fireplace.

She went first, saying the name very clearly, and Hermione followed her.

"Malfoy Manor!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Manor was different. Lighter. Not like when Hermione had been tortured here. But she didn't get a proper look at the beautiful room, because all her attention was focused on the figure in the doorway. The blond man standing in the door looked just like she remembered from the countless times he had tried to kill her and her friends. She shrunk back a little, but he ignored it. He was motioning for her and Mrs. Malfoy to go up the the bedroom Draco was in. They rushed through marbled halls and expensive rooms, blurry from the speed of their travel. Hermione was a bit uncomfortable with having her backed turned on Lucius Malfoy, as he was walking behind her. However, she had a mission, and now nothing would stop her from getting to her patient.

They finally got to the bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy made to enter the room, but Hermione put out a hand."I would prefer that I went in alone..." she said apologeticlly, yet firmly.

"Oh of course!" replied the Malfoys.

Hermione slipped into the room and quietly shut it behind her. When she lookedinto the room though, she was stunned. Malfoy looked terrible, and suddenly, she was unsure of what she really could do that the other Healers could not. She crept over to the bed and touched his face. He was so cold. At her touch however, there was a short intake of breath, and she could have sworn that he fluttered his eyelids. Expeirementing, she stroked his face again, and this time got a stronger reaction out of him. His eyes blinked open, and he moaned.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said disbelievingly.

His answer sounded between a grunt and a moan, and his eyes focused in on her. He jumped slightly.

"Granger? What in bloody hell are you doing in my bedroom?" he croaked.

"I'm your Healer, you've just come out of a coma."

" What! That's preposterous!" he replied dubiously.

"I'm going to go alert your parents that you are awake. And it's very true."

Hermione went over to the door and stepped into the hall, closing it behind her.

"He is awa-" she was interuppted by a high keening sound. It was a shriek of utter pain.

Hermione turned and dashed back into Draco's room. He was sitting up in the bed emitting the terrible noise. Thoughtlessly, she grabbed his face is her hands, trying to sooth him. Immediatly, he quieted, and pushed her hands off his face. Her hands felt like they were on fire where they had come in contact with his skin. Little did she know that his face felt the same way, if even more intense. His eyes darkened in color and as his parents rushed in, Hermione felt a hand grasp on to her arm and yank her backwards on to the bed. She was not hurt the slightest, just very surprised and slightly frightened. Malfoy's skin was glowing as he crouched protectively over her, growling ferally at the 2 people who raised him.

"Draco?" His mother questioned cautiously, with a note of panick in her voice, inching backwards towards the door.

His response was growl even louder. She was now quite frightened , but was sure to keep a handle on her sanity.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said softly, comfortingly,"I'm not sure what's wrong with your son, but he seems to think you are a threat, so back slowly out the door and don't make eye contact, and you both should be fine. Lock the door behind you so no one can get in or out. I'll be fine."

They proceded to follow her orders, backing out slowly, Draco's obsidian eyes following their figures. This left them alone in the room, him crouched above her still. Once the door closed, he relaxed his defensive pose. Hermione was petrified as to what would occur next, but what happened was completely unexpected. He relaxed back onto the bed and snuggled up next to her, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. His face was in her hair, and he nuzzled her neck, sniffing her. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hold was tight. Realizing she was stuck there, she scanned through her brain for any illness that had these symptoms, but could think of none. But then it hit her. Veela's eyes turn dark in moments of intensity, and they glow when they transform. There were a few problems with this theory. One was that veelas are notoriously agressive to anyone other than their mate, and if he was one, it would mean that he would have killed or severely wounded her. The other problem is that being a veela doesn't explain the coma and illness. But wait! If veelas don't mark their mate by the time they turn eighteen, they become ill. So Malfoy was only part veela, because he didn't fully transform into the birdlike creature of a true veela. He hadn't found his mate yet, which was why he was sick. But this didn't explain why he hadn't hurt her. If he had been threatened by his parents, but not her, that would mean...

No! But it was true. Hermione Granger was Draco Malfoy's mate. She could tell he was releasing pheremones that were calming her down, and she was lulled into a deep sleep.

When she reawoke, Draco's hold had loosened. She wormed her way out of his arms and back onto her own two feet. Then she waited for him to awaken. When he did, she saw he was still in his part veela form, eyes black as coal. He whimpered when he saw he was alone in the bed. Then his eyes rose to meet hers. Quick as a flash, he was on the edge of the bed right next to her, and pulling back to him. She pushed him off a bit, but his arms were still around her, and he settled for playing with her hair as she whipped out her wand. She created her otter patronus and sent a message to the Malfoys explaining their son being a veela. She left out the part about her being the mate, feeling that was his news.

Just as she sent out the silver creature, Malfoy started his transformation back to normal. Disoriented, he looked down, saw Hermione in his arms and shoved her away, making her fall off the edge.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Granger, but it's really not professional to be cuddling your patients." He repied, smirking.

"So you don't remember? You don't remember that las t night you dragged me into your bed, growled at your parents, then this morning your grabbed me again, right after I managed to get away from you?" I ranted.

Malfoy paled.

"However, I have discovered your diagnosis. You, Draco Malfoy, are part veela, and the reason you were sick was because it is way past the time you should have found and marked your mate." Hermione explained. " I'm also sorry to say that after your little performance last night, you have made it abundantly clear that I am your mate."

"What!"Malfoy spluttered. "You can't be my mate! We hate each other."

"I know Malfoy, but if we don't bond, you will die, and not one of the patients I've treated has died yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Hey guys, this is Chapter Three. I felt warm and fuzzy when I checked my email and saw all the story alerts and read y'all's reveiws, by the way. It really inspires one to write more:). And, no, his parents don't know he's a veela. Thanks!**

Chapter Three:

"You or I am going to have to alert my parents of this development, you know," Draco added conversationally.

"I know. I think that because they're your parents, you should tell them," she replied, trying to get out of the sure to be loud and angry confrontation.

He tutted (which was funny, because it sounded almost scarily like something Mrs. Weasley would do), and countered,

"You're the Healer here, it's your duty to inform my anxious parents of my diagnosis. Oh, and throw in the part about _who _my mate is, too. That should be interesting."

This was the Malfoy we all knew and despised, commanding and dismissive. Hermione would have none of that, though.

"DRACO MALFOY! I am not your servant! I don't care whether I'm your mate or not, I can leave right now, and then where would you be? Oh yes, back in a coma! Hrmph," she ranted, snorting at the end.

Immediatly, his eyes grew wide and apologetic. He guessed it was probably the veela in him but all of a sudden he couldn't stand the thought of her, the girl he used to torment and whose pain he used to laugh at, being the even the slightest bit upset with him.

"I apologise," he said pitifully,"I just... I just come off that way sometimes."

Though she knew his veela charm was working on her, she couldn't help but melt at his expression and tone of voice. She just wanted to cuddle him! 'Where did that come from?' She wondered to herself. This was Draco Malfoy, the boy (or rather, man) she had hated all of her years at Hogwarts! Shaking her head to clear it, she saw he was waiting with a hopeful expression for her response. She sighed.

"It's all right, I guess. It's hard grow up like you did and not come off as a prat sometimes," she said with a small smile.

His face lit up at her words, and he bounced up to wrap his arms around her middle, grinning. Surprised at his casual touch, she jumped a bit. Luckily, he didn't notice.

Uncomfortable, she squirmed and he let go, blushing.

"Sorry, it must be the veela," he said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself this than her.

"It's quite alright," she replied," but as to the matter of who tells your parents, I would say that we should both go, seeing as you seem to re - become ill when not right beside me. I think that you will feel this way until you mark and bond with your mate."

"Ok," Draco replied, not seeming shaken by the fact that he had to be with her until she agreed to let him bite, or mark, her.

She put out her hand for him to take, and he took it. They both shivered when their skin met. With Draco on his feet, they headed for the door, Draco leaning heavily on the petite woman, still not over his illness. Her feminine aroma of vanilla and lavender made his head spin, but he took a deep breath and walked on. Unable to help himself, he buried his nose discreetly in her silky chocolate locks.

They slowly made their way to the living room of Malfoy Manor. When they finally arrived, Hermione stopped walking and peered nervously into the large and extravagant room. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat inside, conversing in hushed tones.

"Ahem," Hermione coughed lightly, trying to get their attention. It worked, seeing as both of their heads snapped up to see their formerlly bed ridden son leaning in the door frame with the muggle born Healer.

"Oh Draco! His mother gushed, but in a cautious tone of voice, clearly not over the episode she had witnessed last night. Mr. Malfoy's slightly hard grey eyes swept over the pair, full of contempt.

Hermione swallowed nervously, and just as the tension in the room reached a climax, Draco's body gave way into what looked like a faint.

His mother rushed to his side, but as Hermione looked down on him, she saw his eyes open a bit and his lips curl up into a smirk, as if to say,'Well, you can take it from here.' That little toad! Just so he didn't have to face his mommy and daddy's wrath. She had thought veela mates were extremely protective, not cowardly. Well, nothing to do now but tell the truth. She took a deep breath.

"As you can see, your son is not over his illness quite yet. No, no, leave him be, Mrs. Malfoy, he's fine. Fit as a fiddle." She began.

"Fit as a fiddle? What might that be?" questioned Lucius.

"What? Oh, nevermind, muggle saying. Anyway, he was sick and in that coma because of his age. He is 21, which I know becuase we graduated the same year. Mr. Malfoy here has not found his mate yet, and constant distance from her has greatly affected him."

She was then interrupted by a spluttering Lucius.

"What in Merlin do you mean, Mate? He is a pureblooded wizard, and can choose whoever he wants. As long as she's pureblooded."

However, Narcissa seemed to know exactly what she was referring to. Her already pale face had gone paler, and her eyes had gone blank.

"I believe your wife may have some clue as to what I'm talking about. Please, explain to us, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said calmly, not letting on how angry Lucius was making her.

Seeing no way out, Narcissa began to speak in a choked whisper.

"We had thought the blood line had thinned out enough for the gene not to become dominant. It hasn't happened since my great great great grandmother. She was one sixth."

At this, Lucius cut in again.

"One sixth what, one sixth what?" he whined childishly.

"Veela," we said in unison.

At our words, the blond man turned an unbecoming shade of purple and he let out a yell, then proceeded to fall into a dead faint back onto the couch.

"Hmm," Hermione mused lightly,"Both Malfoy men in a feminine faint at the very same time. We should take some photos."

Narcissa giggled, then sobered up.

"If Draco is doing better, that must mean that his mate is near. Who would that be?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Me," Hermione sighed."But don't worry, I'll keep out of you all's hair. I know it is shameful to have to have your son with a mudblood, but it is the only way to keep him alive."

"Don't call yourself that," voiced Narcissa sharply."It's degrading, and you are the smartest witch of your age. You are pretty and kind. You are the perfect match for our Draco."

Hermione smiled and looked down, embarrassed. But her moment with Mrs. Malfoy was shattered by a loud crash as Lucius woke up form his faint. He had his wand pointed at her throat, and had bloodlust in his eyes.

"No son of mine will muddy the line Malfoy with such filth," he snarled cruely, obviously having heard some of the conversation.

"Ava-" But he was cut of by another crash as Draco (the wimp) 'awakened' from his faint. Jumping in front of his mate he snarled right back at his father.

"Not _my_ Hermione!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All of the things recognizable in this story are obviously not mine. I'm just not that creative:(. Anyway, enjoy!**

The glowing was back. As were the black eyes. A small part of Hermione's brain realized that they must change when he was feeling intense emotions. But she decided that that didn't really matter at this exact point in time, as there was an 'ex' (hint hint) Death Eater pointing his wand at her, and he was severely pissed off. However, the better part of her attentions were focused on the god like creature that was defending her, from his own family. He was not happy, she could tell that much from his body language. He was crouched tensely, wound tight, his features screwed up with rage. His platnium hair hanging in his face, he began to speak, slowly and with untold amounts of anger.

"How dare you. How dare you try to kill the one thing that has brought your only son, and heir, might I add, out of a coma, and back to health. Have you not considered the effects your attempts to keep the bloodline 'clear' would cause? I would _die_, Father! Might as well just murder me as well! And you would be sent to Azkaban. Again," he finished with a growl.

His dear father's resolve looked shaken, and his wand lowered a fraction of an inch. Indecision was written clearly on his features, and then Narcissa came into the conversation.

"How long, Lucius? When will you ever give up this silly blood prejudice? Soon, purebloods will be so inbred that our children would be marrying their cousins. That causes birth defects! Pureblood means nothing. Ms. Granger here is the smartest witch of her age, and extremely gifted in magic."

"I, I... I'm sorry Ms. Granger. I just reacted on instinct. My wife and son are correct. I would accept anything if it meant that my son would be okay," Lucius apologized.

Hermione was thunder struck. Lucius Malfoy had just apologized? To her? Mudblood Granger? The world was ending...

"I accept your apology, Sir, but I fear your son may have not. With him being taken over by the veela, he is still very upset with you. You are in danger now, but I think I can distract him from you and lead him out of the room." Hermione said this in a professional tone, in full Healer mode.

"Yes, yes, of course!" The Malfoys replied willingly.

Hermione bent down a little bit, but it didn't take much becuase she was so small and he was probably 6' 2" at full height. And she began to whisper in his ear, too low for his parents to hear.

"Come on, Draco," she said, enunciating his first name liltingly,"He didn't do anything, I'm fine. You and I need to go back up to the 2nd floor to your bedroom. This conversation here is done."

He perked up as soon as her warm breath hit his ear, and he listened carefully to what she was saying. His pose softened and he stood up. Hermione kept whispered to him telling him about different, happier places than where they were at that point in time. She put her hand on his arm and began leading him out into the hall, ignoring the electricity running though her skin, beginning where their skin touched. He followed eagerly, and soon they were out of the sight of his parents. They quickly made their way back to his bedroom. When they arrived, she gave a breath of relief, let go of his arm, moving to walk away. He wasn't going to have this and his strong arms wound around her waist and he pulled her back to him, nuzzling his nose into her neck and softly kissing it.

Startled, she tried to get away. He would not relent, though, and she soon gave up. So she stood still, and tried to ignore the nice feeling of soft lips on her skin. Suddenly, he lifted her up and carried her over to the oversized armchair that sat by his fireplace, settling her on his lap, and restarted kissing her neck, slowly moving up the side of her face, and back down. She had squeaked in surprise when he lifted her, then sighed. She shouldn't have been quite so promising in her whispered nothings. Realizing she was going to be here a while, she settles in, getting comfortable.

Just then, Draco begins to go back to normal. He looks surprised at seeing Hermione in his lap, but not disgusted.

"Hello, Granger, could you please explain to me what could have possibly happening to make you end up in my lap?" He asks pleasantly.

"Oh! Um, your dad threatened me, and you defended me, then we came back up and you ambushed me, still in your veela form." Hermione explained.

Just then, a nondescript brown owl tapped on the window. Realizing that she was still on Draco's lap, she blushed and scurried over to the window, opening it and letting the owl in.

Taking the letter from the owl, she gave it a treat and sent it on it's way. Opening the letter, she saw a bunch of unorganized writing. It was one of the special 3 person letters you could buy at Flourish and Blotts. It read:

**Ron**

_Harry_

Ginny

Hey 'Mione! We're sort of worried, because we were all going to go out for drinks after work yesterday, but you never showed...

_Yeah, we went to the hospital, and they said that you gone on a house call. I don't think that they had where you went correct though, because they said something aout the Malfoys. Ridiculous, right?_

**Mione babe, where are you? I was at our flat last night, but you never showed up. I'm gone on business trips so much, it's hard to 'get together' when you don't show!**

Shut up with your stupid innuendos! No one wants to here that! Anyway, owl us, we're getting worried,

Love, Ginny, _Harry_, and **Ron**

"Ronald, that douche" thought Hermione. She was technically still dating him, but she had been planning to break up with him after work yesterday. He had been cheating on her with Lavander Brown, the skank, and was only still with her for the extra sex.

Shaking She quickly scribbled a reply, telling Harry and Ginny of her predicament, knowing they would understand. They had been married a year now, and were trying to get pregnant. Harry was now head of the Auror Department at the Ministry(he was Draco's boss!), and Ginny worked in the Department of Magical Creatures. She knew all about veelas and would get Hermione's predicament. She might even be helpful.

She then wrote a seperate reply to Ron, saying she had found someone else and that he didn't need her anyway, he had 'Lav Lav'. She admitted that she had exagerated about the found someone else part. Really she had be found by this someone and was forever bound to him. Eh, details, she thought.

All this time, Draco had been observing her, but now he got bored and was reading a book. However, he looked a bit pale and sick. Hermione figured that this was because he wasn't right next his mate.

"Malfoy, do you feel alright?" She questioned, seeing if he would give her an honest reply.

"Erm, I'm feeling a bit faint," he then smirked."This time for real."

"I'm sorry, I should be nearer to you, I guess. Do you have any books?"She questioned.

"Yes. Take your pick." He replied, looking better already at the idea of having his mate closer.

She then noticed the large cherry wood bookshelves that were located along the walls of the lavish room. The walls were a manly color of stormy blue grey, and the canopy bed, bookshelves and dresser were all made of cherry wood. There were some expensive and beautiful peices of art on the walls, and matching blue drapes were closed over french doors that led out onto a balconey. Hermione needed natural light to read, so she went over and thrust open the curtains, to a breath taking view of the sprawling gardens of Malfoy Manor. She half opened one of the doors to let in fresh air, then went and picked out a book. It was about veelas, so she could learn more about her mate. As she sat down in the closest chair to him, he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked defensivly.

"Hmm, I just thought you would sit in the chair with me. It's big enough, and I really am not feeling well right now." He said innocently.

"Oh fine..." she said.

She then moved to sit in the chair with him. Her body was pressed up to his, and she could tell he was letting off pheremones to make her sleepy. She suddenly didn't feel like reading and she snuggled into the chair, and since he was so close, him. She blinked sleepily and closed her eyes. Just as she drifted off to sleep, she felt strong arms wrap around her cradling her small form, and a head rest on top of hers. The feeling of safety and of comfort was the last thing she felt as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I hate short chapters too, so I tried to write more in this one. Also, I loveeeee getting you guys's reviews, and I am super appriciative of the people who give ideas of their own. I would like some ideas for later in the story, so please, if you have any, I'll take them into consideration. Hope you all liked Chapter Four!**

**~A**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately, guys. My life had been hectic as of late, but I wouldn't abandon you all! I had started a different way, but it was terribly written and I love this one way better. Hope you like it! R & R**

Hermione Granger was scheming for the first time in her life. It was not in her nature to plot, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And this was a desperate time. Ronald Weasely would pay for his wrong doings if it was the last thing she did. These were the first thoughts she had as she awoke, warm and cozy, the strong arms of Draco wrapped around her slight form. She knew he would help her on her quest for vengeance, because he could not deny her anything that she wanted. And she knew the first step to Plan Make Ron Pay. Hermione Jean Granger was getting the biggest makeover of her life, and Ron would take one look at her hotness and come crawling back to her, only to be brutally rejected. It was fool proof!

Just then, Malfoy stirred and sleepily opened his eyes. Seeing her there, he gave a lazy smile that made him look like he was about seven years old. He looked absolutely adorable and Hermione grinned back at him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," She greeted in an affectionate tone, surprising herself. Since when was she affectionate of Malfoy?

His smile softened even more than it already was and his answer was a nuzzle to my neck. She giggled, as it tickled and playfully pushed him away. A brief longing to be touching each other again flitted through both of their minds, but they both pushed it away. Getting out of bed, Hermione her way around the side of the bed and pulled Malfoy out of the bed and onto the floor with an oof.

"Ouch, woman! You could have just asked and I would have complied! Honestly..." He muttered to himself, not meaning the words. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Guess what Malfoy? It's spa day! You and I are going to make Ron sorry he ever cheated on me," Hermione informed him of the plan and his eyes lit up.

"We're going to make the Weasel jealous?" Malfoy asked, looking like a child on Christmas morning. Then his eyes clouded over and his smile dimmed. "You want him back?" He said this in a flat tone, he himself now looking jealous.

Hermione made an unladylike sound between a laugh and a snort.

"Of course not. He's going to come crawling back to me and I'm going to cruelly reject him and make him feel absolutely horrid about himself, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked highly mollified. "Oh good. And Granger? I proclaim that to be the last time we ever call each other by our last names. I think we're on a first name basis now." He winked.

"Alright Mal- Draco, I agree." Hermione stumbled over his name, but when she said it, it rolled of her tongue like honey. It felt right.

He then got a look on his face like he had just drank spoilt milk, and asked in a whiny tone,

"Spa Day?"

Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and grabbed his hand, running over to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder.

"You doooonnnneeee yet?" Draco cried in a pouty voice from the waiting room of Belleza, the fanciest, best, and most expensive salon in wizarding London. Hermione didn't normally come to elegant places like this to get beauty services, because she didn't care about how she looked, normally. However, she could certainly afford it, what with the good paying job at St. Mungo's and the large fortune the Ministry had insisted on paying her for, "ridding the wizarding world of He Who Must Not Be Named." She didn't even really need to work, but she liked it.

"Draco, be patient! I'll be out in 5 minutes!" Hermione called out exasperatedly. For her, these minutes passed quickly, chatting with the witch doing her hair and makeup. For him, time dragged on like everything was in slow motion. Finally, she emerged. Draco's mouth dropped open, and he looked like a fish. Hermione giggled and closed it with her hand.

She looked stunning. Her hair was tamed into silky curls the shone like copper. Her makeup was light and natural but amazing all the less. Her eyes were rimmed with chocolate liner, her eyeshadow a shimmering gold, and her lashes were voluminous and dark, framing her amber eyes and making them look luminous.

"You- you look beautiful!" he stammered. She smiled softly and took his hand, payed the woman behind the counter and walked out into the sunlight, towing him behind her. Next, she dragged him into several clothing stores, buying a whole new wardrobe of expensive, sexy and fashionable clothes, make up, and hair potions that the people from the salon had used on her. In one store in particular, she was taking an extra long time in the dressing room. When she finally emerged, Draco was starstruck. She was in a short, teal number with a flower on the bodice.

"You're getting that." he said with a note of finality."Actually, you need another one also, that is more formal for the annual Malfoy Ball."

She blushed and retreated into the dressing room, coming back out in her normal clothes and buying the clothes she wanted. They then went to the biggest dress shop Draco had ever been in. She ended up buying a gorgeous charcoal grey floor length gown with thing straps and a full skirt. It hugged her curves in all the right ways, and made him shiver just looking at her.

When they finally made it home, they fell through the fireplace onto the floor of the living room of Malfoy Manor. They ended up in a tangled heap, laughing so hard tears ran down their faces. When they looked up, they were startled to find a frowning Lucius Malfoy peering down at them. Though he had apologized to Hermione, he sent her a cold stare, making her wonder if he really didn't mind if her blood was not pure.

"What in Merlin are you doing, Draco?" he questioned, not addressing his question at Hermione or acknowledging her in any way.

"Having fun, Father. Is there a problem?" Draco asked coldly, picking up his father's chilly attitude towards his mate.

"No son. No problems here. However, I don't approve of such behavior. You are a Malfoy, for God's sake! Malfoys do not roll on the floor and giggle till they cry." Lucius stated, looking accusingly at Hermione, clearly stating that it was her fault that his mini me was growing his own personality.

"Well Father, this Malfoy does." With that, he grabbed Hermione and swept out of the room.

Draco was not sure why his father was acting this way, right after he had 'accepted' Hermione. Then a brilliant idea hit him.

"Hermione! I think it's time I moved out of my parents house. I've never liked it much here anyway," he said with a crooked grin as they walked through the hallways.

"And I'm presuming that would mean that I come with you?" Hermione clarified.

"Of course, my dear!" Draco said faux dramatically.

Now Hermione was excited. "We'll start looking tomorrow! I guess I'll just sell my flat I was living in before..."

"Cheer up. It'll be fun." Draco encouraged.

Hermione was glad that they were moving, Malfoy Manor held too many bad memories. When they finally reached Draco's room, they were both tired from shopping.

They both got into the bed, and lay facing each other. " Good night Hermione." "Good night Draco." They both said at the same time, then laughed.

Draco fell asleep, but Hermione stayed up late, unable to sleep from thoughts of destroying Ron and getting away from the prejudiced Lucius. When she finally fell asleep, however, she dreamed of only Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

When they awoke the next morning, Hermione felt the urge to take a real shower. She had been using the cleaning spell for the past three days, and she did not feel clean. But then, she remembered Draco's little problem with needing her next to her. Disenheartened she resigned herself to another day of cleaning spells. Suddenly, however, the idea struck her. He was still deeply asleep, and she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her wand off the bedside table.

Gently, she levitated his sleeping form, being sure not to wake him. Maneuvering him delicately, she managed to get him through the bathroom door and settled on the floor. Then she bit her lip. She knew that when the water turned on, the loud noise would rouse him. Then a light bulb went on above her newly tamed curls. She said the incantation for the invisible blindfold, _caesus non evidends_, which was Latin. Draco stirred, but didn't wake. Grinning to herself, she slid out of her clothes and turned on the water, stepping in quickly. As she showered, she suddenly heard a loud crash and a muffled thump, this was followed by a loud yell and a string of curses. Then he spoke.

"Hermione? Hermione? Where am I! I can't see! Are you all right?" Draco asked frantically. Hermione immediately felt guilty and called back,

"I'm fine Ma- Draco, you're on the floor of you're bathroom, and I'm in the shower. I needed to get clean. Oh, and you're blindfolded so you can't peek. "

One could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"I wouldn't peek. Honestly," he muttered, seeming resigned to his fate (being stuck on the bathroom floor blind for the next twenty minutes). Not exactly the cruciatus curse, if you asked Hermione. Finally, she was done, and stepping out, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her wet frame. She summoned some clothes she had bought on their trip, and with a wave of her wand, they were on her body. After she did a spell the hair witch had taught her to dry her hair into sleek curls and put on her make up. As an after thought, she unblindfolded her veela. He gaped at her appearance but using all of his Malfoy charm, he composed himself enough to say 'You clean up nice' along with a pointed smirk. She blushed and lowered her eyes. He showered too, not nearly as self conscious as she had been, stripping off his clothes right in front of her. She shrieked, then scrambled around, turning her back on him.

"Have some dignity!" she wiggled his eyebrows and replied in a suggestive tone.

"I don't mind if you see me."

Hermione giggled. Wait, since when did she giggle? She was starting to sound like Lavender Brown. Hermione shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, I just realized that I'm becoming a girl." Hermione replied, still looking a bit off.

"I've noticed," he grinned."Oh, shut up and shower," Hermione grumbled.

Later that day, Hermione received an owl. It was from Ginny and Harry, asking to have lunch with her and Malfoy. She scribbled a quick reply saying she would love to and informed Draco of the recent development. As expected, he whined and tried to get out of it, but with Hermione's pleading, he caved, just in time for them to leave. They made their way outside the gates of the Manor, and apparated into the cozy restaurant where they spotted Ginny and Harry at a booth near the windows of the bar. Excited, Hermione trotted over to them, dragging Draco behind her.

Seeing their friend, Ginny and Harry's smiles grew to two times their original size. Seating themselves, they instantly began to chatter to each other.

"Why haven't we heard from you!" Cried Ginny immediately. Harry looked equally distressed.

Hermione laughed. "Guys! It's been two days!"

"But we normally owl every day! What hath changed between us!" Ginny said melodramatically.

Giggling, Hermione patted Ginny's hand.

"I'll try harder next time, sweetie," she said affectionately.

"Oh, okay," Ginny replied, mollified.

"So what's been going on with you guys?" Hermione questioned.

"We have some big news, guys," Harry announced, kindly including Draco." We're pregnant!" they chorused together, grinning.

Hermione shrieked, then blushed, seeing as everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to stare at her. She ducked her head in embarrassment while everyone at her table laughed at her. Just then, they heard a camera shutter click. Looking around, they see a short, pudgy, and bald man scurrying out the door, his Daily Prophet camera swinging out the door behind him.

Hermione and Draco's eyes met over the table, and they share a secret smile. The plan is into effect. Later that afternoon, saying their good byes, Draco and Hermione left the restaurant, and were soon looking at large and luxurious flats in London. The first few they saw were very fancy and spacious, but Hermione thought they were too big for just the two of them. Finally, they found the perfect one for them. It had two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and skylights in every room. They bought it on the spot, and soon had moved all of their furniture into the new space. Exhausted from the busy day, they fell asleep in each others arms on an air mattress on the floor of their bedroom because the bed wasn't set up yet.

In the morning, Draco woke up feeling quite content. Hermione was warm and soft and feminine in his arms, and he never wanted to move again. Hermione felt similarly, but knew that there were things to do than laze about. Getting up, they showered, using the routine they had developed yesterday. However, Hermione was becoming more comfortable and trusting of Draco, because she didn't blindfold him today. Once they were both presentable, they went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Actually, Draco made breakfast, as Hermione sat on a bar stool y the counter watching, as she was as terrible of a cook as they come. They chatted comfortably, but were interrupted by a scruffy owl tapping on the window, delivering the paper. Hermione paid for it and went back to sit at her place, and was idly browsing through it when she startled down Draco by hissing, "Yes!"

"What?" he questioned, curious.

She shoved the paper around and he took a look at the front page of The Daily Prophet. Along with a picture of her and Draco laughing with Harry and Ginny.

BRAINS OF GOLDEN TRIO FOUND A NEW MAN

EX DEATHEATER DRACO MALFOY AND MUGGLE BORN HERMIONE GRANGER

WHAT ABOUT RON WEASLEY?

Draco laughed.

"Wait till he reads this."

"I think he already has," Hermione replied, chuckling into her hand. She pointed out the floor to ceiling window and they saw an extremely angry redhead storming up to the door of their apartment.

"I have an idea!" Hermione cried, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Draco's expression mirrored hers as she whispered the plan in her ear. They both rumpled up their appearances, while managing to stay attractive looking, much like they had been snogging. Then when a knock rang through the house, they went over to the door and positioned themselves so that the person outside could only see Draco. He opened the door and Ron Weasley was suddenly face to face with his childhood enemy.

"Ferret?" He questioned, sounding disbelieving, then snide," Oh I guess I had the wrong apartment then. I'm looking for my girlfriend, not a little deatheater."

Just then Hermione scooted into view, and started playing with Draco's white blond hair.

"Hello, Ronald," she said coldly.

"Her-hermione?" Ron said, shocked. "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING THAT VILE RAT?"

"We're together, Ron. Don't insult my boyfriend."

"But- but WE"RE together!" Ron shouted.

"Didn't you get my post, Weasel. I found someone who will love me for me, and won't cheat on me with a FILTHY LITTLE SLUT!" Hermione cried, losing her cool. Draco wound his arm around her waist and nodded, supporting her.

"But - But i didn't cheat on you?" Ron lied unconvincingly.

"You foul little cockroach! GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Ron whimpered and made a break for it, but Draco's other arm, the one not wrapped around Hermione, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him back.

"And if you ever hurt her again, I will personally come after you and rip you limb from limb," Draco threatened.

"As if i would ever come near her again. I only was using her for sex, the stupid mudblood." Ron snarled back.

Fasted than anyone could comprehend, Draco's fist flashed out and hit Ron hard in the face. There was a loud crack, and blood poured out of Ron's broken nose. Draco's eyes were black as pitch, and there was a faint glow about him, yet he was still gentle as could be with Hermione, not hurting her at all.

"Get out of here, Weasel," Hermione said coldly, and she slammed the door, leaving him crumpled on the front step holding his bleeding nose.

Once inside, Draco swung Hermione up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her into the living room. She began to cry, and as he sat down on the couch and settled her into his lap, murmuring comforting phrases in her ear.

"C'mon, sweetheart, don't cry. We won! We showed him to mess with us."

Slowly, her crying slowed, and she was able to get out,

"He's never, ever, called me a mudblood before. And what he said was just so hurtful!" Her forehead was creased with her frown. Draco reached down and smoothed them over with his thumb, smiling.

"Don't fret, lovey, he is an idiot, and didn't mean those things he said. He was just jealous, which means the plan is working," he encouraged. She gave a small smile and looked more content.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so!" she said. "Thanks," she said softly, looking into his eyes. He looked back and was lost in the amber swirls of her irises. She too fell into the quicksilver of his eyes. Unintentionally, they drew closer to each other until their foreheads were touching.

Then, finally, their lips met. Hermione melted the second his lips touched hers. They were warm and soft. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and deepening the kiss. It was the best kiss she had every had. It was just as amazing for Draco, if more, as he was the veela in this situation. She felt so warm and feminine against him, and he pulled her closer. When they finally broke the kiss, they smiled down at each other. Then Draco's eyes were drawn to the window, and he was startled to see the pudgy photographer who accompanied Rita Skeeter taking photos of them kissing and smiling at each other. When he noticed that they had seen him, he started and ran. Then, there was a knock on the door. Bewildered, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and went to the door. Opening it, they were stunned to see the one and only Rita Skeeter, dressed in bright teal blue robes.

"May I have an interview?" She asked in her annoying voice, twirling her Quik Quotes quill in her her.

"No, but we will tell you this. Ron Weasley cheating on Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to us." With that, Draco slammed the door in her stunned face, and he and Hermione collapsed on the floor by the door with laughter. They heard her say to herself," Wait, he cheated on her? Ooo, I smell a story!", then the familiar pop of apparation. This was going to be a good issue of the Prophet.


	7. Chapter 7

During the war, most of the wizarding world had held the Daily Prophet in the highest disdain, because of the lies it printed. However, this had changed since Voldemort had fallen. The Daily Prophet was a well trusted paper that everyone read and believed. And this morning's headline was no exception to this new policy. Hermione and Draco woke up to the sound of multiple owls tapping agitatedly on their windows, and once they put two and two together, they collapsed on top of each other, giggling like school girls. Pulling themselves together, they readied themselves for another day. Once they were done, they walked into the kitchen, holding hands, and let the owls in. There were eight in total, but the one they went to first was the deliver of the newspaper. Plastered on the cover was a photo of them passionately kissing each other, arms pulling the other closer. The cover said in bold caps, "SUSPISIONS CONFIRMED! THE FLOURISHING NEW ROMANCE BETWEEN MALFOY AND GRANGER! WEASLEY THE CHEATER!"

"Well that's immensely satisfying to see," Draco commented, grinning roguishly. Hermione smacked his arm playfully, her face almost split in two from the size of her grin.

"It's good to see Ron portrayed as he truly is," she agreed.

"So are we going to go out about town and flaunt our 'flourishing new romance' to the press?"

She linked her arm with his and replied,

"But of course, my lord!"

"Then go we shall, my lady," Draco said grandly, bowing to her, and with a spin, they side along apparated right into the heart of Diagon Alley.

They had been window shopping for a while now, and Draco, being the 7 year old at heart he was, was whining.

"What's the point to this? We're not even going inside! There's no point in walking around looking when you have no real drive to buy anything!"

She put a finger to his lips, waving off his complaints. Pouting, she dragged him into Flourish and Blotts, over the magazine rack, and opened Witch Weekly. Flipping to a specific page, she held it up for him to see.

Top Five Most Popular Couples!

5. Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass

4. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

3. Ron Weasely and Lavender Brown

2. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely

1. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

"We're number 1!" he cried, excited. People in the store turned to look at them, staring. Draco blushed and put the magazine back down. Hermione laughed and straightened his coat, in the moment getting lost in his eyes. It seemed to be happening quite a lot lately. Their lips met, and they heard more than one camera click. Neither of them was a big fan of PDA, but they were too caught up in the moment to care. It was like heaven. Then Hermione came back to her senses and pulled away, blushing as she looked around. People were staring even more so, but Draco didn't seem to notice. His eyes were dark, and he was looking at her intensely. Seeing how dire his situation was, so grabbed his arm and spun on the spot, apparating out. Back in the flat, Draco shuddered as his feet touched the floor, returning to his normal state of mind.

"How come we left?" Draco asked confusedly. Hermione snorted.

"Veela Draco was about to jump me in public. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah... I guess I thought I was more in control than I actually was," he admitted, looking abashed. Hermione placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"It's okay, really! I know how hard it must be for you to control it. I was reading about veelas, and I learned that when they're close to their unmarked mates, it gets hard for them to stop themselves from marking them."

"I know, I know. It's just so hard. I try so hard to keep myself under control, but always end up with situations like that, where I almost do something embarrassing in public. I don't want me being a veela to affect you badly," he rushed, his words running over each other. He looked distressed. He dropped his head into his hands. Hermione was perplexed by his reaction. Why was he beating himself up over such a small and unimportant happening? Then she remembered. Veelas are utterly devoted to their mates. Their goal in life is for their mate to be perfectly happy. Draco was upset that he couldn't completely control himself around Hermione. In his mind, this small fault was keeping her from doing what she desired.

Softly, she spoke again."Sweetheart, it's not your fault you are what you are. I'm perfectly content. I should probably just let you mark me anyway, there's no point in waiting if I've already made up my mind." She rubbed her hand in soothing circles on his arm where her hand rested.

Lifting his head, Draco raised his warm grey eyes to her earnest him, it looked angelic.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything. Just because it's hard for me to control myself doesn't mean you are going to bind yourself to me forever! You will do this when you are good and ready!"

"I am good and ready! I made up my mind the second I first saw you! Don't go all noble on me and sacrifice your health and comfort for me. I don't accept. I can tell that each day that goes by, my presence isn't enough to keep you feeling well. You need this." Even as she said this, Draco looked mildly ill and very tired. He tried to protest, but knew that she was right. He sighed.

"Fine. Let's set a date so you at least have some time to get used to the fact. Three days from now. Thursday?" Draco asked, catching her hand that was still on his forearm, and clasping it in his own.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask," she replied. "Now come here, I'm pretty sure if I get as close as possible it'll help you feel at least better. Draco grinned and patted his lap. Hermione smiled back and took a seat, making herself comfortable, cuddling up to him. His strong arms wrapped around her petite form, and they sighed in unison. Hermione reached over and grabbed the television remote and a blanket, turning on the TV to a movie and wrapping the blanket around them. Comfortable and warm, they dozed off in each other's arms.

When Draco woke up, he was disoriented. Confused, he looked around at his surroundings, then realizing that the warm weight on top of him was Hermione, and she was still asleep. He sighed with content, and took the time before she woke to observe her. To him, she always looked beautiful, but asleep with her guard down, she looked absolutely radiant. Her hair was messed up and her mouth looked had a faint smile on it, like she was laughing at something in her dreams.

Draco's mind wandered then. He was worried. If he knew his father, he would be coming around soon to bother them, angry about Draco leaving. He would pin it all on Hermione of course, saying she had polluted his mind, convinced him to leave them. He would have to be on his guard. He wouldn't put it past his father to try something, like hurting Hermione. His eyes grew dark with anger, even at the thought. If his father, or anyone for that matter laid a hand on Hermione, he personally rip that finger off. Suddenly, Hermione stirred. Draco leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, his anger forgotten.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered softly, so as not to startle her in her state of half awakedness. Muttering something unintelligible, turning away from the late evening light streaming in through the window onto her face. He laughed quietly, smoothing his thumb over the small wrinkle her frown made on her flawless face.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping," she grumbled. At this, he began tickling her, and she gasped.

"Ahhgggg! I'm awake!"

Later that night, as they were making a very late dinner, because they had both slept until 10:00 PM, a loud knock was heard on the door. Wondering who it was, Hermione ambled over to the door, leaving Draco cooking spaghetti at the stove. Opening it, she was shocked to see an all too familiar face, twisted into a snarl. Crying out, she stumbled backwards towards the kitchen, towards her Draco. His dear father quickly cast a Silencio around them, and with a slash of his wand,

"Crucio!"

The pain was like a thousand knives stabbing into every live nerve ending in her body, over and over and over. But Hermione held strong, and didn't let out a peep, knowing that it would give him satisfaction. When he lifted the curse, she glared defiantly up at him. Enraged, he yelled, "Sectumsempra!" A large slash cut itself deep into her leg, and Draco came rushing into the hall, eyes burning with rage. With a leap, he was over Hermione, and hitting his father everywhere he could reach. As Draco hit him the face for the fifth time, Lucius gave a yelp and fell unconscious. Content, Draco worriedly went over to Hermione and swooped her up into his arms, careful not to jostle her. Taking her into their bedroom, he gently laid her on the bed and procured his wand, casting some healing charms that would fix the cut, he sat down to wait until she awoke once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, and she blinked at the harsh sunlight coming in though the window. Squinting, she was startled to see a human face just inches from her own. With a shriek, she jumped backward on the bed, then groaned. Draco's face creased into a worried frown at her pain, and he grabbed her hand.

"You'll be sore for a few days," he said, moving his thumb in soothing circles on the back of the hand he held. Hermione looked put out, and she sighed dramatically.

"Fine... if you insist." She grinned, showing him she was fine. He smiled, relieved, back at her.

"Do you need anything? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, silly, I'm fine! But what happened to your father?" She asked, almost fearfully. Draco's face grew stormy, and Hermione could practically see the thunder clouds above his head. When he spoke, his voice was carefully controlled with an undertone of something that almost frightened Hermione.

"He's in Azkaban. I broke both of his legs and his nose. Should've killed him. WHY DIDN'T I!" he suddenly yelled, his eyes wild. "He tried to kill you! He would have deserved it!"

Hermione placed her hand gently on his shoulder, and pulled him around to look into her honest face.

"You did the right thing. He is your father, and nothing you do can change it. The main point is that he didn't hurt me. Don't live in a world of what if's, Draco." Suddenly, he put hands on her face and pulled her to him, passionately snogging her. She kissed back for a millisecond, then cried out, in pain from her curse sore muscles. He instantly let her go, his eyes frustrated with himself.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?" He asked frantically, his hands roving over her, feeling for injuries. They felt nice and soothing on her tired skin, and she instantly grew drowsy. She logically knew that he was using pheromones on her again, but she didn't care. Drifting off for dreamland, she had one last coherent thought. I love him. And then there was darkness.

When she re awoke, Draco was not in the room. However, she heard the clanging and banging of pots and pans in the kitchen, and figured that was were he was. Looking at the digital muggle clock on her bedside, she saw that it was four o' clock PM, Thursday. She realized that it had been 3 days since Lucius's attack, and then, in a moment of clarity, she remembered that it was the day that she and Draco had agreed on to let him mark her. Experimentally stretching her limbs, she noticed that nearly all the soreness was gone from them. Sliding her form out of the bed, she planted her stocking clad feet on the floor, and heaved herself up from bed. Padding out to the kitchen, she ran smack into Draco, who was coming back into their bedroom. He caught her in his arms, his face in a frown. She smiled innocently back up at him.

"You should be in bed," he said sternly, but wrapping his strong arms around her nonetheless.

"I've been in there for three days, Draco. That is excessive rest time for just one Cruciatus curse all in it's self!" She fired , a memory flashed before her eyes. Draco, kissing her, her falling asleep. That thought! She loved him? The boy, no man, who had tormented her all through school, who she and her friends had up until recently hated the most in the world. But he had changed. She was his mate. He was bound to be perfect for her in every way, she was bound to fall for him sooner or later. She guessed it was sooner.

"Hrmph..." he snorted haughtily, bringing her back to the present. Looking u at him, she caught his eye.

"I have to tell you something," she said, biting her lip nervously. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I think I love you."

His eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, and he grinned widely.

"Thank Merlin! It was taking you way long than the average veela mate to fall for their veela. I was getting worried. I love you too, by the way." At this, he smirked and gently pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was different, sweet, and full of love and tenderness from both sides. It was perfect.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Hermione remembered something.

"Weren't you going to mark me today?" she questioned in a suspicious voice. He looked away from her, then moved his eyes back to hers, determined.

"You just got attacked by my insane Death Eater father, cupcake. I'm not going to mark you right after you wake up after sleeping for three days!"

"But you're hurting! And I can't take the fact that the reason for that is me." She said the second part softly, shyly, her face buried in the pillow so she didn't have to look at him as she spoke. His eyes softened as he looked at her. He had been sitting beside her on the bed, but now he moved closer to her, and deftly slid his arms around her, laying down beside her and gently pulling her to face him. Surprised, she opened her copper eyes wide, and was even more surprised to see his face inches from hers. They looked into each other's eyes, slate into mahogany. Then Draco spoke, softly and sweetly.

"I am not in pain, Hermione. I want to mark you when the time is right. I am completely comfortable when I'm with you." Then he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure? You'll be ok?"

"Of course, gorgeous." Hermione smiled at this.

"Well, if you're positive, snookums," she said with a sarcastic enunciation on the pet name.

Draco snorted, then wiggled underneath the covers and pulled her as close as he could, nuzzling into her neck. She sighed with pleasure, feeling content and cozy. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep.

_A splatter of blood paints the window in a grotesque masterpiece. In that hazy and slow dreamlike state of motion. Hermione's head whipped around, frustratingly slow. What she sees, she is familiar with, for she has this nightmare often. However, that doesn't make it any less frightening. She is back at the Final Battle, back at Hogwarts. Susan Bones, who was a good friend of Hermione, has been slashed across the face with a Sectumsempra by a Death Eater, Mulciber, and stares back at Hermione with wide brown eyes full of pain and fear. It is her blood running in rivulets down the pane of glass that is the trys to scream out, someone, anyone, help, but her voice is not there any longer. A non verbal crucio wracks Susan's broken body with waves of pain, but Hermione cannot help her. She is rooted in place, unable to move, just forced to stand and watch her friend in pain. She is crying, screaming, pleading to Hermione, help her, please, just stop the pain. But Hermione is trapped, and then the fatal spell explodes, green light enveloping Susan's body, leaving a corpse with blank eyes still staring into Hermione's. Mulciber turns to Hermione, a horrible, sadistic smile on his face as he advances upon her. _

Hermione wakes with a start, eyes wide in the darkness, shaking with fear from the nightmare. The worst part is that this is not a scene her mind cooked up, to scare her. No, this is a memory, replayed over and over inside her unconscious mind. She sighed. Looking around and gathering her bearings, she sees Draco, peaceful and sleeping next to her in the bed, bathed in moonlight. His presence comforted her, and watching him, her heart rate and breathing came back down to normal. Burrowing herself back down into bed, she wiggled back into the circle of his arms, warm and secure once again. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around her, pulling her ever closer to his robust chest. He a small noise of contentment in her ear, and Hermione slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep, no longer plagued by her memories.

When she woke up, Hermione felt rather claustrophobic. In his effort to be close to her, Draco had literally rolled on top of her, and all that muscle from Quidditch was quite heavy, especially for small Hermione. She squirmed under him, but it was no use, none at all. She was going to have to wake him up. Draco was not someone who took kindly to being ripped away from dreamland against his will, and he was rather fiesty when he didn't know what was going on. This would not end well, thought Hermione grimly. Deciding to be as gentle as possible she stretched her neck as far as it would go, as her arms were pinned beneath her and of no use to her that way. The closest exposed skin was his shoulder. This was because his chest was bare, and all the clothing he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants. She gently scraped his skin with her teeth.

When this got no reaction, she stretched further and repeated the action on his neck. He was more sensitve there, and he moaned then turned away. Frustrated, Hermione bashed her head against him and he was up. He yelled out, swinging his arm out at an unknown attacker. Then, seeing no one, he realized that he was squishing his mate. Quickly, he rolled off, and she was able to breath again. He began to apologize repeatedly, but Hermione waved him off, assuring it was fine. He still looked upset with himself, though, so Hermione softly brought his face to her own. After a second of kissing, she ripped her face away from his and rushed into the bathroom crying, "I have morning breath!" He laughed, and watched her leave, but wishing she was back in his arms, morning breath regardless. However, with this start to the day, it was looking like a good one.

**A/N: Hello! I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I worked extra hard on this chapter, just for you:) Anyways, hope you liked, and I would read the next chapter. It's gonna be interesting... hint hint. Alright, adios for now, my dear readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter Nine

Later that morning, Hermione was feeling discontented. The scene from her dream kept playing over and over in her head, and she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her face was locked in a frown, and she had not turned the page in her book for at least five minutes. Draco was passed out on the couch, his head in her lap, softly snoring. The look in Susan's eyes hovered in her mind, as clear as the day it had actually happened. What disturbed her the most was the last bit. In the actual event, someone had stunned the Death Eater after he killed Susan, and freed her from the body bind curse. The way he had advanced on her, as if she was next, was scary. Her other dreams hadn't included that, and she wondered why this time was different. She shuddered lightly, then banished it from her mind. It probably meant nothing, anyway. Sighing, she resumed her reading, and absent mindedly played with Draco's soft platnium hair. It was soft against her fingers and very comforting. She relaxed a bit more and put down her book on the end table. She stretched, careful not to wake Draco, then settled back down in a more comfortable position, half lying down, with his head repositioned on her stomach. He made a garbled sleepy noise then shifted in his sleep. His head moved a bit, and ended up right beneath Hermione's breasts. She gave a little squeak, then wiggled uncomfortably. But Draco's head didn't move an inch. So Hermione was stuck. She did love him, but it was incredibly awkward to have a man who was unaware of what he was doing so close to a normally forbidden area. So she didn't move. He hadn't slept in almost two days, and she felt bad for him.

But then, she heard a faint noise coming from him. Peering closer into his face, she saw his eye lid twitch. He was awake! Within the second, she threw him off her, and breathed a sigh of relief that he was off. The blond man gave a startled noise as he hit the floor, then started laughing.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out, miffed.

"Oh, lovey, I couldn't help it. You were so unsuspecting." He wiped his eyes clean of his tears of laughter, and pulled himself back up onto the couch, next to Hermione. She turned her face away from him and turned up her nose, sniffing.

"Oh, don't be mad, darling. Forgive me?"

Her posture relaxed slightly, and Draco took this as a sign that she was not really all that angry. He scooted as close as physically possible to her and wrapped his arms around her, grinning. She wanted to stay mad at him, but she just couldn't not with him so close to her, acting so boyishly repenant. Sighing, she relaxed against him, leaning into his neck. She loved being held like this. Suddenly, she made her decision. She had researched veelas when she had first found out about Draco extensively, and knew that the marking process had two key components. He marked her with a bite, and she him. So, nuzzling his neck, she decided to initiate this encounter.

As he felt her teeth on his neck, he started, protesting she didn't need to do this yet, but she continued. Her teeth pierced the warm skin of his neck, and he made a small, animal whimpering noise. She stroked the back of his hair comfortingly, then pulled back. She had left a small cresent shaped mark, fresh red. Looking up, she saw his eyes were dark, and he was caught up in the moment, so long awaited. She gave a little squeak as he suddenly swept her up in his arms, and carried her into their bedroom.

They fell onto the bed as one, and began kissing with fervor. Draco's tongue flicked at her lower lip, begging entrance. She granted him his request with pleasure, and they began to explore each other's mouths. His mouth traveled lower, and Hermione was missed the contact, but then gasped as she felt his lips butterflying kisses down her jaw and down to her neck. He lingered there, licking and sucking, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain there. He retracted his teeth as quickly as he had put them in. She gave a little cry of pain, and Draco pulled her closer, soothing her. She felt no different, but only a bit closer to him emotionally, more affectionate. She brought his lips back to hers and looked into his pitch black eyes, seeing love and animal instinct clear there.

You know what happened next.

When Hermione came back to conciousness, the first thing she saw was the toned plane of Draco's pale, naked back, blocking the direct glare of the sun from her eyes. He was still asleep, and she was suddenly aware of how cold she was, she looked down, and saw that she too was as naked as the day she had been born. Blushing, though no one was in the room, she pulled the covers up over her womanly identifiers. Now, she was aware of a faintly throbbing pain on her neck. She reached up, lightly running her fingers over Draco's bite mark. She could feel it, and it had stopped bleeding. Looking over, she saw Draco had her bite mark on his own neck, and it looked the same as hers. She ran her fingers over his, gently. He made a soft noise in his slumber, and she immediatly took her fingers away. She decided that it was time to wake him. Softly, she shook his shoulder, and his eyes blinked open, confused at his surroundings. Then he caught sight of her, and gave a soft smile.

"Hello there, darling," he said sweetly. She grinned softly back at him, trailing her fingers along his strong back.

They were both completely blissed out. Hermione reckoned that last night may have been the very best of her entire existence. But there was something nagging at the back of her mind. Then, It all came back to her in a flash. Veela Draco, marking, illness... Had the bonding worked?

She voiced her question out loud to Draco, and he adopted a look of great thought.

"I don't know! I don't feel all that different..."

"We should try to move away from each other, to see if it puts you in pain," Hermione said.

Draco got a wierd look on his face. One that Hermione had never seen before. It was almost, dare she say, predatory? He rolled over so that he hovered over her in the bed, not putting any weight on her so as not to hurt her. She withheld an intake of breath at his sudden proximity.

"But what if I don't want to be far apart, hmm? Maybe I want you right here with me, all the time." He said this huskily, seductively.

She laughed, then closed the distance between their lips, softly brushing hers against his. He almost immediately deepened the contact. She gave a soft moan, and it seemed to drive him mad. Then, her mouth was ripped from his, and there was nothing beneath him. He fell onto the bed with a thud, in the space that Hermione had occupied only seconds ago. He scambled up, unsure of what had happened, when his better than average vision saw Hermione's long, curly, golden brown locks swing around the door frame. That little witch, he thought ruefully. She had outsmarted him once again. She wasn't near him, but he felt no pain, just a small longing to be with her again. Nothing unmanagable. Then, he gave a start as he heard something.

_" Crap, I don't have clothes!"_

It was Hermione's voice, but she had not spoken. It came from inside his head! Then, it came to him, and he remembered. All of the facts Hermione had told him about her reading on veela bonding were paying off. He remembered what had happened.

_They were sitting in the living room of the flat, with Draco on the sofa and Hermione perched mostly in his lap, a thick book balanced close to her face. She was poring over the tome, completely entranced. Draco was sitting, content to just play with her hair and watch her. Periodically, she broke the peaceful silence in the room with a fact from the veela book she found interesting. One of these facts was about how after the bonding, occasionally the pair would be able to project their thoughts into each other's minds, like they were speaking without having to say anything out loud. He had made a comment about how it would be cool if they could do that, and she had said something alond the lines of ' you would be so annoying!', then laughed._

So that was what was happening! He realized that they must have to learn how to control what they projected to each other, as he doubted that Hermione had really wanted him to hear her worries about nudity right now. So he did what he was best at. Mocking.

_Maybe if you hadn't run out of here so fast, you wouldn't be in this predicament._

_Wha- Draco?_

_Hey there, darling. _

_How're you- Oh, of course, the book! Wow, we're a special couple!_

_Haven't we always been... I'm not in pain by the way. So your expierement worked, and you can come back now._

_No! I'm naked! I'm not coming in there if you're going to ogle at me._

_It's not like I haven't seen it all before. Hrmmph_

_Shut up, you bigoted idiot._

_Oh, you know you love me._

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've had a case of the writers block, but I'm all good now. I hope you all liked this chapter, and please review. It would make me happy...**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! I would like to give a shoutout to _**Black waters white stones **_for their lovely review of my last chapter. It was a major ego boost for me and gave me some ideas for upcoming events in my story. Thanks! We are at a monumental place in this story, the ten chapter mark! It's a decade of chapters! I'd be much obliged if you reviewed with how many chapters you think the story should end up being, because I don't know what I should plan on.

Hermione felt a breeze. Everywhere on her body.

'What am I going to do?' She thought.

Scanning her and Draco's living room, she spotted a golden afghan draped over the edge of the tan suede couch, out of the corner of her eye. She scampered over and draped it over her nude form.

Much more comfortable with herself, she padded back into the bedroom, where Draco was lounging on the bed looking very smug. However, his face fell when he saw she had found some means of covering herself. He pouted. Hermione smirked at him, giggling at his expression.

Then, she stiffened. For they were suddenly not alone.

**The Potter Residence**

"Harry? Harry, love? Where are you? I need an opinion," a four month pregnant Ginny called from the second level of the lovely house in Godric's Hollow Harry and she resided in. She was wearing a nice blue dress and black heels. She was just beginning to show, and the dress accentuated this feature, making it look elegant, rather than making her look fat.

Harry called back sounding a bit stressed.

"On what? Come show me, I'm still getting dressed."

He called this from downstairs in the bathroom getting ready, because Ginny was hogging the master bath that connected to their room upstairs. They were attending a ministry event, reluctantly to say the least.

Ginny gave a little huff, but complied with her husbands request. She began making her way down the hall to the stairs. Her gait was a little strange from the pregnancy, but the three and a half inch heels were what were really causing her unsteadyness. Just as she was reaching the top of the steps, she made her fatal mistake. She took the step to get onto the first step down, and caught her heel on a run in the carpet. She lost her balance, and went tumbling over, and down the stairs.

Harry was alerted by the loud crash, and ran immediatly to find Ginny. He was worried out of his mind and thought maybe the house had been attacked. This theory was disproved however, by him arriving just in time to see her come tumbling down the last few stairs and end up in a motionless heap at the bottom. Harry rushed over to her prone body, checking her neck for a pulse, fearing for the worst. He was relieved to feel it fluttering against his finger tips, but when he pulled his hand away, he found it coated in a viscous, red substance. The source was the gash in Ginny's forehead. Harry, torn between staying with his wife and getting help, finally rushed over to their fireplace in a frenzy and flooed his head to St. Mungo's.

"Help! Help me! Send Healers as fast as you can! My pregnant wife has been knocked unconcious."

The bored looking blond witch looked surprised to say the least, as did the ragtag bunch in the waiting room. She quickly said something into the speaker on her desk and suddenly 3 wizards and a witch apparated into the room. He pulled his head out and was almost trampled by the people comeing out of his fireplace into his house. They all knelt by GInny, examining her. Then, as quickly as they had come, the levitated her body and took her to the hospital, telling Harry to follow. He did so, looking crazed with concern. He arrived through the fireplace just in time to see them take his wife into a door marked, 'Surgery'. He realized then that now all he could do was wait. And that is how he ended up in Hermione and Draco's bedroom.

****

Hermione gave a shriek and pulled her blanket more closely around her body, jumping backwards and landing on the bed and almost on top of Draco. She then recognized the messy haired, green eyed boy she had known for more than half her life and relaxed slightly. However, his harried appearance ruined that calm almost immediately.

"What! What is it, Harry?" She asked anxiously, forgetting about her nakedness for the time being.

Harry's eyes took in the scene before him. But apparently, the gravity of his situation greatly outweighed their's.

"I- it's Ginny. She fell." He was positively frantic, stumbling to get the words out. "Down the stairs. She's at St. Mungo's right now. They don't know if the baby will make it."

Hermione and Draco's mouths dropped open in surprise and horror. Then, Hermione found her voice.

" Oh my god, Harry! We have to get there now!" She was about to jump out of the bed, but luckily, at the last moment she remembered her current state of undress, and stopped mid leap off the bed, falling back to the mattress with a thump.

"Harry, could you leave us to get dressed for a moment? We need to hurry. You know what, just get to the hospital and we'll meet you there." Harry nodded numbly, and shuffled/ran out of the room, then into the fireplace visible from the open door of the room with a burst of green flames.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione leaped out from under the covers, as did Draco, both on a mission to throw on the first things they saw as quickly as possible. Hermione ended up in grey yoga pants and a black tee shirt, and Draco in jeans and a white tee. With this, they ran together, communicating silently through their telepathic bond, both solely focused on Ginny.

As they ran to the fireplace, Hermione grasped a handful of floo powder mid step and without a fumble, threw it into the fire as the took the last step into the fire that was just turning green. Draco yelled St. Mungo's, and they came out the other side of the floo into the waiting room of St. Mungo's still running. They hurried up to the front desk, where a blond receptionist was filing her nails. Hermione could not fathom how this woman could act so blase when in another room of this very building an unborn child might be dying.

"We need to see Ginny Potter." Draco said firmly, with out room for discussion. The nurse looked flustered as she looked him over, and obviously liked what she saw. She fluttered her eye lashes at him and said in a seductive voice,

"Anything for a hansome man."

Hermione growled under her breath and Draco laughed at her under his. He reached out and squeezed her hand under the counter.

"Well this handsome man and his _girlfriend_ want to see Ginny Potter."

The woman pouted, but waved them through the door behind her, telling them to go to room 213 in the Muggle Injuries wing.

They rushed through the door and made their way with haste to the room aforementioned, the ditzy receptionist forgotten. But when they got to the room, they spotted Harry pacing outside the closed door. Hermione reached him and touched his arm, making look up. Draco growled to himself as she touched another man but him, however under the circumstances he control himself. There were much bigger matters brewing.

Hermione spoke.

"Harry, what's going on? Why can't we see Ginny?"

He replied in a heavy tone of voice.

"She's in surgery. They should know the results in a few minutes."

Just then, a mediwitch came out of the room. Harry rushed towards her.

"Well, what happened!" Is she okay? Are _they _okay?"

The witch replied in a solemn voice.

"Well Mr. Potter, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"Good news, if you please."

"Alright. Your wife is fine, she will just need some bed rest for the next week. The bad news is that we were not able to fix up the baby growing in her. However, we did save his life, and he is in one of the magical incubatators we have here for the extremely premature babies. If all goes well, he will survive. We might even be able to heal her stomach and get him back in there so she could have a normal pregnancy."

Harry looked estatic, then his face fell.

"How does Ginny feel about this?"

"She just woke up from the surgery, so she is currently unaware of the situation. We thought you should tell her she isn't going to be carrying her child yourself."

Harry looked grim, but determined. With those words, he brushed past the nurse and into the room and closed the door behind him softly.

Hermione turned to Draco, and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm so glad their baby is going to be okay," she said softly. He nodded fervently.

"I agree completely, love. Ginny would have been heartbroken if it hadn't made it. As it is, she's going to be feeling pretty bad about all of this."

"I hope that she's okay," Hermione said worriedly. Just then they heard a shriek from inside the room, and they rushed inside, the idea of giving them privacy forgotten. They were met with a very strange scene. Ginny was panting, gripping onto Harry's shirt sleeve, dragging him towards herself.

"I'm not carrying him anymore? Where is he?" she cried out, looking horror struck. Harry gripped her hand.

"No, Gin, wait, there's more to it. He's fine, he's alive. They have him in a magical incubator. They are going to be able to put him back into you after they heal up your stomach."

Ginny looked extrordinarily relieved, and let go of his sleeve, causing to fall on the floor. She gave a little smile and laughed. He gave a muffled grumble, then laughed as well. Ginny then turned her gaze onto the couple standing awkwardly in the background.

"Hey 'Mione, Draco... What're you guys doing here?"

With that Hermione lost it.

"Ginny, you almost died! Of course we're here! As I believe is your entire family, from the noise I hear outside the door. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! HARRY! Why is my entire family here!"

Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"I was worried about you!"

"Oh, Harry, you're such a worry wart."

Just then the door to the room burst open, and a mass of red hair flocked into the room, with a hysterical Molly Weasely at the head of the wave.

Hermione smiled at the entire family she loved so dearly. However, then she saw the one that she had been hoping to avoid. Ronald Weasely was being dragged through the door by his mother, looking very uncomfortable. Their eyes met and Hermione gave a scowl, as did Draco. This was going to be an interesting get together.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. You guys are so great with the reviews and story alerts and stuff! Makes my insides happy:) I realize that their relationship is going rather fast, but Draco is a veela, and he needs to be mated to her, even if they aren't married. Sorry, because I mean no offense to all of you who believe in the whole sex after marriage thing. Anyways, hope you like the next chapter.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with the slimy redheaded bastard that had cheated on her. He stared guiltily back at her, then dropped his eyes to the floor, not before giving Draco a short glare, which was gladly returned. Choosing to ignore her oaf of an ex, Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley, giving her a big hug and whispering some comforting words to her. Ginny was the priority here, and Hermione was going to give her best girl friend the full attention of her large family. Mrs. Weasley then bustled over to the bed where Ginny laid, plumping her pillows and such. Ginny huffed, scrabbling with her mother, trying to fend off her good natured fussing.

"Oof! Mummmm! Stop it, I'm fine! No, my pillows are fine! I just fell down the stairs, I'm absolutely fine. They're going to do the replacement surgery with the baby shortly, so you lot can't be here." Ginny said this, addressing all of them, glad that they had come, even if she pretended to be annoyed with them. Hermione smiled, her eyes sparkling, then gently took Draco's hand and led him out into the hall with her, though not before giving Ginny a careful hug and a good wish for her surgery. With that, they went into the main waiting room, determined to wait out Ginny's surgery and be there for her to make sure everything went okay for her and her baby. As they settled down into the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chairs, they grasped hands subconsiously, not even looking at each other it seemed so natural. Hermione, naturally was worried about her best girl friend, but Draco's grip on her hand soothed her, as he rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of her hand comfortingly. Hermione, tired from the stunning events of the past 24 hours, began to feel drowsy, and Draco's consoling presence didn't help her oncoming tired-ness. Slumping her head onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes and drifted into dreamland.

When Hermione woke, she realized something at once. She was alone in the waiting room, not a soul was there with her. She was confused to extremes, for she was positive that she had fallen asleep on Draco. The other pressing matter was the fact that since there was no one else in the room, they must be somewhere else. Like with Ginny! Her friend must be out of surgery. She bolted up from her uncomfortable chair and to the counter where the blond receptionist should have been. Hermione groaned in annoyance and impatience. Looking around the room, she spotted a silver bell on the desk before her. Eagerly, she rang it, and was suddenly startled when a different, older witch apparated behind the desk immediatly, looking ruffled, clothing and hair askew. She had a matronly look about her.

"Is Ginny Weasely out of surgery yet?" Hermione asked excitedly, but with a nagging at the back of the brain that wondered where Draco was. She couldn't feel him in her mind, it was like there was a wall up. It worried her, but she needed to see Ginny first. Then she'd worry about her veela. The woman was looking through the papers on her desk, which Hermione noticed were constantly changing, from the patients in the hospital changing states and places.

"Why yes, she is. Her family is in there with her now. You can head on in, sweetheart." The woman smiled cheerily, and Hermione was glad for the change from the moody, ill tempered and huffy blonde woman from before. Smiling in thanks, Hermione walked past the desk towards the door she had entered before. However, the woman stopped her midstep, and laughed.

"Oh, she's out of surgery, so she's been moved to the recovery ward, now." She said in an efficacious tone of voice. She gestured to another hallway and gave Hermione simple directions, which Hermione absorbed quickly. She thanked her and went down the hall she was directed, and easily made it to the room the receptionist had told her. Softly, she knocked on the oak wood door. The door opened almost immediatly, by a relieved Mr. Weasley. She then saw Ginny, resting on the hospital cot, looking content. Hermione smiled largely, knowing by the aura of the room that all was well with the baby.

"Hey Mione." Ginny said in a happy, but tired voice.

"Hey Gin. How'd the surgery go?" They both spoke in quiet tones, for two different reasons. One was that there was a tired, calm vibe to the room, but the other more prominent reason was that Charlie was sleeping soundly in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Perfect. We are all set to continue where we left off," she said, rubbing her bandaged stomach with a smile. Hermione smiled, then turned to Harry with a questioning look. Now that her main worry was taken care of, she could delve into the pressing matter of Draco's disappearance.

"Harry, have you seen Draco? I can't seem to place him."

Looking puzzled, Harry replied,

"No, I haven't. The last time I saw him he was with you in the waiting room."

"This is ever so strange! Where could he be?" Hermione was getting increasingly worried about him. Just then, she felt a nagging pulling sensation, and the beginnings of a headache in her mind. The pull nagged her to go out the door, so bidding her adopted family a quick goodbye, she followed it.

She was led down a winding maze of corridors, not knowing where she was going, just following her instincts. When she finally came to a halt, it was in a non descript hallway, white paint and white tiles, just like any other. There were just a few doors along walls, but one in particular called out to her. With a growing apprehension, she approached it, placing a hand on the cold handle. With a heaving tug, the door fell open, revealing dark drizzle. It was an exit to an alley behind St. Mungo's. The pull, and the pain in her head grew stronger, when all of a sudden, she heard an agonized yell come from further down the alley. Rushing towards the disruptive noise, she was horrified when the next sight came into her range of view. There was the unmistakable platnium hair, and she spotted Ron cowering behind a dumpster, the real problem lay with the circle of dark men around Draco.

Draco was on the ground, writhing in pain, and he let out another scream. The biggest man was the one wielding the wand, which was Crucioing her love. Without another thought for her safety, Hermione let out one of the loudest shrieks she had ever made, and ran towards the big unidentified man. She had the element of surprise, and she landed on the mans back without much trouble. In his startlement, he broke the curse on Draco. This was good and bad at the same time. Good, because Draco was out of harm's way for the time being. Bad, because now all of his attention was on her, and only her, as was the rest of the men.

Hermione gulped, and then the struggle began with gusto. The man she had a hold on started bucking around like a rodeo bull, and Hermione grabbed onto his hair to hold on. The other men were through with their surprise and were throwing spells that were just barely missing the quickly moving pair. Hermione's grip on the man's sensitive scalp enraged him, and with a burst of inhuman strength, he threw her off his back, and she landed hard on the ground.

She landed with a crunch and she cried out. Her wrist was broken from the fall. The giant man hulked above her, a leer on his face. He reached down and touched her face, to which she shuddered, but was unable to move away from. Then he spoke, in a low, growly voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood extroidinare, here to protect her blood traitor boy toy. Well, we can still have some fun, can't we, darling?"

Hermione gave a shriek of indignation, then relaliated fiercly.

"No, sir, I don't believe we can. I would move that hand if you want to keep it, though."

For his large paw had reached out again, and was about to touch her breast. He paused for a brief second, then called back to one of the other men,

"Stun her."

Before she had time to react, she was immobile and panicking in her own mind. Quick as lightning, his hands reached out and caressed her curves. She was about to pass out from the fear.

Just then, behind all the other men, where Draco lay forgotten, he stirred. Then opened his eyes to the one sight a veela fears and despises the most. Another man touching his mate, with her injured. Quick as a whip strike, he pulled out his wand, and silently stunned all the men except the one touching Hermione. Her eyes were closed tightly, as is she was trying to imagine she was somewhere else. Silently stepping around the prone bodies of the stunned men, he approached the man from behind, fury building within him.

He hit the hulking man in the side of the head with a powerful punch, and as he fell began kicking and punching every in of him he could reach. The man quickly fell unconcious, but Draco didn't stop hitting until his rage was calmed a bit. With one last distainful kick to the ribs of the bloodied, unconcious man, he turned and searched for Hermione. He spotted her on the ground, still petrified, eyes open now and darting wildly around. With a wave of his wand, he unfroze her. As soon as she was free, she gave a strangled cry and fell forward, shaking. Just before she hit the ground, she was cought by a strong set of arms and gathered up into him. She was in a state of shock. That man had been going to RAPE her! She collapsed into sobs, unable to believe what had almost happened.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright sweetheart, you're safe now, it'll be okay, I'm her." Draco's soothing, comforting voice assured her. She buried her face in his neck and let her tears fall freely, and herself be calmed. Finally, her tears dried, but she still dry sobbed and shook in Draco's toned arms. Stroking her hair with one hand, and rubbing her back up and down gently with the other, he stewed about what had just happened. They were sitting on the cold, wet cobbles of the alley, and finally, when Hermione had calmed down to just shaking, he stood up. She clutched at his shirt, still on the ground, but he shushed her and then scooped her up into his arms like a child, safe. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Part of him glowed inwardly at all the close contact and her need for him, but the other, larger part was distressed for her obvious unhappiness. He walked over to the door that was still standing open from when Hermione had exited through it, and went through it into the hall. He set Hermione against the wall, and then sat next to her, gathering her up into his embrace once again. Her broken wrist throbbed erratically, and noticing her discomfort, Draco cradled her hurt joint gently, as if she were to feel the slightest bit of pain it would be the end of the world. It felt better immediatly. Sniffling quietly, she melted into him, and sighed, feeling safe for once.

Outside, a spiteful red head glared into the darkness, frustrated by the way the event had ended. Pulling out his wand, he grabbed an old plant pot from the dumpster he had been hiding behind for the entire event.

"_Portus,"_ came the whispered incantation, then he gathered up all of the stunned and on one occasion beaten men, making sure they were all touching the portkey. Then, just as the last man touched the pot, a flash of ice blue light lit the alleyway, and the pot and men were gone. The man smirked grimly. He hadn't wanted Hermione involved, he didn't want her hurt, he loved her. But that ferret would get what was coming to him, sooner rather than later.

**Hello again! Just thought I'd let you know that Ron is obviously a little OCC, so don't be surprised. Also, I was thinking about getting a beta, so if you think I should, or you know someone good, PM me or review with a comment or suggestion. Thanks again, and hope you enjoyed it!**

**-nababy123**


	12. Chapter 12

It was probably around ten at night when with a pop, one Draco Malfoy apparated into the living room of he and Hermione Granger's apartment, aforementioned witch dead asleep in his arms. They had had departed from the hospital just a few minutes prior, after chatting with the Weasley's a bit longer. After they had collected themselves in the austere hallway by the alley, they had somehow found their way back though the maze of corridors, to Ginny's room. Hermione was curiously blank in expression, like she was surpressing her emotions, and this was what worried Draco most of all.

He knew she was intelligent enough not to dwell on what could have been, but even the geniuses in this world would have needed time after a slightly traumatizing event such as the one she had experienced. Somewhere along the way, Hermione had fallen into unconciousness, and Draco was more than happy to carry her home. Which left him where he was now. With a traumatized witch who was dead asleep, alone. He knew she had been trying to act normal for the Weasley's sake, but now with just him around, she would most likely be a bit hysterical.

Walking into the loft, he made his way carefully to the bedroom so as not to wake her. He lay her on the comfortable bed, and then deliberated. He hated to wake her, and seemed to be about to leave her to her rest when she twitched slightly. He was instantly on alert, and observed her more carefully. She proceeded to twitch again, then give a small whimper. He touched her hair, calmingly, but she shied away from him in her sleep. He frowned, and she gave a thrash, then another and another.

Draco was now distressed, veela wise. He reached out and grasped her shoulder, trying to wake her, but she seemed to flat out refuse to awaken. She appeared to be dreaming about the attack. He was growing desperate, and he threw his arms around her, pulling her up and into himself. She struggled for a moment as he hugged her to himself tightly, then blinked her eyes open. Disoriented, she stopped fighting him, and looked around. She could not see his face, but she was comforted nonetheless, because she knew it was him. She recognized his scent, his firm chest, and his voice, whispering comforting nothings into her neck. Now that she was concious, Draco seemed to be the one more in distress. He seemed to be hiding in her hair, by her neck, and his nose just skimmed her mark, made by him. The contact felt odd, as if there was a low voltage current running through the spot. It was pleasant, and made her shiver. Draco seemed a bit more veela than person at the moment, so she decided to just ride out the wave.

He would probably just hold on to her for about the next thirty minutes, and not want to let her out of his grasp. She had read about these sorts of 'veela tantrums' during her research, and he was exhibiting all the symptoms. Well, there were worse things than being in your love's arms for extended periods of time. She realized then that she was still in her shoes, on the bed, so she reached down, and pulled off the two brown boots. Draco looked startled, endearingly so, and then comforted when she laid all the way back on the bed, head on the pillows. He curled up next to her, and snuggled into her side, burying his head in her curls. He seemed to have an obsession with her hair. **(Well that sounds funnier and creepier than I meant it to...)**

She snuggled into him, and began to think, and ponder over a few things. First of all, Draco's behavior when his veela traits were in control interested her. He seemed almost childlike, just responding to his basic instincts, or maybe his veela's basic instincts, because the main thing when he was like this was apparently his mate, or, her. That had to be the veela in him, wanting his mate. She decided not to let it nag at her.

Secondly, she was thinking about what actually happened to her that afternoon. She figured that she shouldn't waste too much of her time being scared and traumatized from one little event that hadn't even ended badly. But as hard as she tried to convince herself that it didn't make a lasting impression on her, she couldn't help but be a little bit frightened still. She made a promise to herself that she would allow herself 1.5 days of being scared, then she would be over it. It seemed like a good solution to her overly analytical mind.

Another thing that bothered her about the whole lot was the pressing matter of undefined recognition. That horrid man who had touched her had seemed so familiar to her! She knew she had seen him before somewhere, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out where. It irked her to no end.

Suddenly, she realized she realized she was , a whole day at a hospital without food could do that to a person. Draco seemed to be asleep against her, so she decided to creep away to the kitchen to get some nutrition in her. Slowly, and as quietly as she could, she slipped off the edge of their bed and padded into the kitchen. She rustled around in the refrigerator until she found something that sounded appealing to her at that moment, which happened to be yogurt. She sat down on the counter and began to eat. She still couldn't figure out who the man from the alley was. She hadn't seen his face, as it had been rather dark in the alley, but his silhouette was familiar in a bone chilling way. Then, it hit her like a bolt of lightning. She dropped the food on the floor and it splattered on the floor in a pattern that looked gory and violent. It fit her state of mind at the moment. Hermione's breath whooshed out of her and she slumped a bit.

Then, to add to the fray, Draco, who had been woken by the noise of the forgotten yogurt hitting the floor rushed into the room looking fierce. What he saw in the room befuddled him, to say the least. Hermione sat slumped on the kitchen counter, staring blankly out the window, and yogurt was spattered all over the floor. She looked up at his entrance, but something in her eyes was wrong. They were dead of their normal light.

"What's the matter? Are you all right!" Draco asked as he walked up to her, concerned.

"I figured out who that man was in the alley."

"Wha- who is he? I'll rip him limb to limb for touching you when I figure out-"

"Draco. Calm down. You can't rip him limb from limb. He's a wanted criminal who's location is unknown."

"Who is he?"

"Mulciber." She spoke in a low defeated tone. This was the man that had killed countless people in the war, including her friend Susan. And he had touched her body.

Draco growled and finally took her into his arms, cradling her against him like he would an infant. She burrowed her head into his chest and sighed.

"He will never touch you again, love, mark my words. If he ever tries to harm you, or anyone does for that matter, I will quite literally kill them."

"Thanks Draco. I'd better call the Aurors to inform them what happened. They would want to know his last whereabouts."

Draco shook his head and walked over to the sofa, and gently placed her there.

"I'll floo Potter. He's the head of the place anyways."

Hermione smiled tiredly, and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Draco." He smiled back down at her, but there was a steely glint in his eyes. Never touch a veela's mate was the number one rule in the book, and Mulciber had broken it. And Draco would make him pay, that much he was sure of.

**God guys, sorry about the failure to update. I"ve got me a major case of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter, and I realize it's a bit short. Sorry about that. It was a bit of a filler chapter, because I have absolutely no idea what happens next. Sigh. Well if you have any suggestions, I would be very willing to let you give me some ideas. Until next time, nababy123.**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had been at the office all day, and was just packing up to leave when a large gust of wind blew into the room as the door was flung open. It had been a long day, and he was not in the mood to deal with another delusional wizard who swore they had been attacked by Death Eaters. It irritated him that they wasted his time like that, when they were obviously just looking for a spot on the cover of the Prophet.

Without looking up, he snapped,

"What now?"

Then a familiar, smooth and very irked voice answered.

"Well, Potter, look there. It's just like we're in 5th year again."

Startled, Harry looked up and caught sight of Draco's tall figure in the doorway of his office.

"Oh, sorry, mate, it's been a long day. Come in." Draco moved into the room, looking very out of place in the small office with it's mismatched furniture. He perched awkwardly on the edge of the chair in front of Harry's desk. Harry intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, gazing over at the blong man questioningly.

"Is there anything I can do for you, or is this visit purely social?" At this question, he saw the thunderclouds roll over Draco's face and was suddenly sort of apprehensive.

"Actually, yes, Potter, there is. I need to report a crime." As he said this, his face progressively darkened, and he was looking positively daunting at the end. Harry got out a clipboard, presumably to take down the official report.

"Alright," he said in a professional voice,"what happened?" Clearing his voice, Draco began his tale.

"It was last night, around 9 o'clock when it happened. We were at the hospital to support Ginny, and Hermione and I got seperated. She was wandering around the hospital halls looking for me. She found herself in an alley after a while, because our veela bond connects us on a mental level. She came upon me being attacked by some men, with crucios and such. Trying to help me, she attacked the ringleader, by jumping on his back. They struggled, and she fell, and her wrist was broken. I was incapacitated, and when I woke up, he had stunned her and was," Here he gulped and struggled to control himself. He let out a shuddering breath, then continued,"_touching_ her. I got up, and managed to stun the other men, then attacked him. He fell unconcious and I unstunned Hermione. I picked her up and carried her back into the building. I believe they were ex-death eaters."

Harry was gobsmacked. His poor, sweet, innocent friend was almost molested. He was absolutely shocked and angered. Pulling himself together, he wrote what Draco had said. Then he began to fill in the blanks himself.

"Now, do you have any idea who these men might have been?"

"Yes, Hermione was certain the one who attacked her was Mulciber. I am unsure of the others. But I do know that when I went back out in the alley to get them, so authorities could arrest them, they were gone."

"And how long was the time span between you and Hermione leaving and your going back?"

"Hmm, I would say about 15 minutes."

"Did you see any other people around the scene of the crime before or after you got out of the alley? Maybe in the hallway?"

Draco thought for a second, then shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Sorry."

"That's fine. Okay, that's all I need, if you don't have anything to add."

"Well, can I give a personal opinion?"

"Sure, that could be very helpful."

"I believe the attack was meant for me, and Hermione just walked in at the wrong time. She wasn't meant to get involved."

Harry scribbled furiously on his pad, then sighed.

"Okay, Malfoy, thank you for reporting this. I hope Mione is okay. Tell her to come see me and Gin when she feels better."

"No problem. Now I have to go, i don't really like leaving her alone at the house after something like this."

"Understandable. Just a word of advice though? I've known Hermione Granger for over ten years, and one thing I know about her is that she is tough. And she doesn't like being smothered or being taken care of. So she may appriciate your concern for the first few days, but after that, she is going to get very frustrated with you. So I wouldn't overdo it is all."

Draco sighed, and nodded.

"I know, Potter, I do. Thanks for the advice though. I appreciate it."

"Good luck, Malfoy. I'll be seeing you two."

"Alright, mate, see you whenever."

With this, Draco got up, and swept from the room. Harry was dumbfounded by this encounter, and utterly shocked about the crime against Hermione, but he shrugged it off. He took his mind off it, and left his office, happy to be done for the day.

Draco was anxious to get home to Hermione. This attack seemed to have messed with his veela, because he was much more on edge about his mate than usual. Once he was out of the Ministry, he apparated back to the apartment. When he walked into front hall, he was greeted by a shriek. Jumping, he was immediately on his top guard. Looking around wildly, he saw nothing, then realized that the sound had come from Hermione. She was sitting on the couch reading a book, but was looking fearfully at the door. He realized that she couldn't see him, as there was a wall blocking her view, but he could see her.

"Hermione, it's me."

She relaxed and he went into the room. Smiling sheepishly, she looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know who it was. It worried me for an instant."

"All good, love."

He walked into the other room and sat down next to her. She snuggled into his side, then sighed dramatically. He turned his head and peered down at her, questioningly. She looked up to meet his eye, then spoke.

"Draco, I'm sorry to say it, but I'm bored. I've been sitting here all day wrapped in a blanket on the couch, staring into the fire. I can feel my brain turning to mush every passing second."

Draco looked troubled. While his veela liked, or more like loved, to have Hermione near him, he detested the thought of her unhappy. Adopting a look of great thought, he was silent for a few minutes. Then his face lit up.

"You could get your job back! Then you would have something to do during the day."

She smiled, excited as he was.

"I was hoping and praying you would say that. I have been wanting to ask if you would mind for a while, but was hesitant."

"Of course I don't mind! You are an independent woman, and shouldn't feel like you have to get my permission for anything. I respect your ability to make good choices, and trust you completely."

Hermione almost swooned. Everyday, he revealed these small gems of good character that just enamored her to him more. His small speech appealed to her feminist side in particular, and in her love struck haze, she leaned up and pressed a happy kiss to his mouth. He and his veela were more than happy to oblige, and after a few minutes, he swooped her up in his arms and moved that party else where. Specifically the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and began kissing her jawline and neck. However, as he began to move lower, she put her hands to his chest and pushed him lightly. A little shocked, he looked up at her like a lost puppy, and she could see the faint hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. But it would mean alot to me if we refrained from that until after marriage. I realize we already did, but I'm a bit traditional in that sense. It was necessary before to secure the bond before, I realize."

Draco looked a little shocked still, but nodded in assent. He really was a perfect gentleman.

"I understand, love. I respect your decision, and will play by your rules. I wouldn't want to upset the missus, now would I?"

The familiar twinkle was back in his eye, and he was teasing her. She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace and sighed with happiness. They fell asleep like that, bodies all tangled together like the roots of two ancient trees slowly becoming one.


	14. Epilogue

I have not updated since June. JUNE. Where did the time go? I honestly don't know. I guess I just lost interest. Anyways, so long, you beautiful people! Since its been so long, you don't remember this, therefore, it's so bad it's not worth reading.

**2 years later**

She was glowing. Just glowing, with the kind of happiness that can only be achieved by a long past of happiness. Hermione had this very thing. In the past two years, things seemed to finally have come together, and everything just fell into place for Hermione Jean Granger. Almost Malfoy, actually. She was finally marrying the man she had spent the last two and half years with, her mate. Today. It was a beautiful day in September, and the temperature was balmy for the season, perfect for an outdoor wedding.

Hermione was standing in a small room meant for the bride to get ready, in the after she and Draco had come to their agreement about her job, Ron had been convicted, and sent to Azkaban for 2 months. Of course, Azkaban was not nearly as bad as before Voldemort's downfall, so it was like a normal prison now. When he got out, he was rattled, and came to Hermione to plead her forgiveness. She had granted this to him, and he and she were back on much better terms, almost like old times. Mulciber and his cronies had been captured also, by Harry actually, and were now serving life sentences. They would never bother Hermione ever again. Draco had gone to have a little talk with them, and when he got back, he had looked very smug, so she assumed they would have been so scared of him, that even if they got out ever, they would never come near her regardless. So all in all, things were good in her life.

She was startled by the sudden entry of her lovely redheaded best friend, who had her arms chock full of hair styling tools, products, and make up. She grinned at Hermione evilly, then got to work curling, pinning and teasing all the hair that she could reach. This actually ended up a complete failure, and the girls had to call Mrs. Weasley in to fix whatever Ginny had done, but that's beside the point. In the end, she looked beautiful, with her flawless pale skin, natural makeup, and cascading curly half up half up hairstyle. Then it was time to get her into her dress. She had purchased it earlier at a small wedding boutique Luna had told her about. It was beautiful, with a full skirt, fitted bodice, and lace details. She loved it. Draco had tried to get her to show him, but she had held firm. It fit perfectly when they put it on.

Soon she was being herded into the line up of the wedding party who were going down the aisle. Bill and Fleur's little girl Victorie was her flower girl, and Ginny, Luna, and Pansy(for Draco, but she actually wasn't a horrible person) her bridesmaids. Ron, Harry and Blaise were Draco's groomsmen. It was going to be beautiful. She was getting worried as she was getting close to the doors, but she breathed deeply and focused on Draco. She still hated people looking at her and focusing on her. Then it was her turn, and with one last breath, she and Mr. Weasley started off down the aisle. She instantly caught sight of Draco, who looked like the greek god Adonis, and suddenly all of this didn't matter. She didn't care that all of these people were staring at her, he was all that mattered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw all of the people she had gone to school with, her professors, her friends from work, Draco's friends, and his coworkers, along with many people she didn't recognize. But it didn't matter.

After what seemed like forever, she finally reached him. As Arthur placed her hand in his, they both internally sighed, for they were home. The man marrying them began to speak, but all she could focus on was him, and he her. It was all a blur of I dos, then they finally got to what they had both been waiting for. His lips met hers, and she never wanted to stop this feeling.

She was home.

**I'm sorry about this monstrosity. Don't remember this.**


End file.
